Salieo & Midna:A Tale Of Two Lovers part 1
by Erande
Summary: This is part one of the story about Salieo & Midna's quest to defeat the Beastiality Clan.


Salieo & Midna:A Tale Of Two Lovers:Part 1

How Salieo & Midna met...It's a pretty f up story so...bare with me,OK?It all started WAAAAAY back when the Princess Of Twilight was booted out of her world.She was supposed to end up in Hyrule,but instead took a wrong turn and ended up in the Earthen Realm.A couple of miles away from the Warp Points(It's an area on the Earth realm.Who would've guess since it's the year 3240)The hero of this story,Salieo Ikaten is enjoying a walk with his friends."Hey Salieo"Katsumi says."What if one day,you meet a creature from another world or something?I mean,wouldn't that be neat?"She adds on.Salieo replies "I guess so...I've been to alot of worlds,but this world by far is the most screwed up one I've ever set foot in."Then the other one,Erande speaks out.He says "Hey,want to go to the Warp Points to see what might have landed here?"Suddenly,a scream rings out from the Warp Points.Alarmed that his friends might know about his secret identity,he says "Look it's a...cresent sun!"It was the best he could think of to keep them distracted.He then ran behind a building and shouted "By the power of the Gods...I am Deity!"He is soon covered in a ray of light and transformed into a enigmatic knight with long flowing blood red hair only to be covered by a dark armor plate.He speeds off towards the Warp Point hoping he's not too late.He arrives and looks,but doesn't see anything."Help!Look up here!"The voice says.He looks up only to see a strange female creature being absorbed by what appeard to be a blob of some sort.He jumps in the air and shouts "Releasing Slash!"Thus cutting the blob open and saving the girl.She faints at the sight of Salieo,but quickly regains conciousness in a couple of seconds."Are you OK?"Not knowing he was talking to a Princess,then in a sudden,he transforms back to his orginial self.She replies "You saved me...who are you?"Salieo couldn't help but laugh as he said "Young creature,I am the legendary Salieo Ikaten.Who are you?"He says triumphantly.She replies "My name is Midna..."But due to being half absorbed,she was weak.Salieo then picked her up and rushed to his estate.Along the way,he asks her questions pretaning to what she was and what was that absurd helment on her head.He says "Who are you and what is that absurb helment on your head?"She says "I wear it...to hide my beauty from the rest of the world.Answering your second question,she says "I'm a Twilit being...I can only survive in the Twilight."He then says "Thine must wait until twilight appears over the horizon in the morn."She says "Not that type of Twilight...I need concentrated Twilight."Salieo then asks "Wait,I could restore you myself."Then he rushes off to his estate.Now his estate,it used to belong to a wealthy man,but due to Salieo being unknown to the human race,he unwittingly shot him down.He then told him about his life as she told him about hers.Their stories were terrifyingly identical,and yet so great.After 3 weeks,Midna was healed up completely.She would usually ponder about his house and ask questions.Then he asked a question he forgot to ask."When you smile,why are you so evil?"She says "I can't help it.It's my personality."Salieo then says "If you were a princess,I'd serve you through life and death.But death is impossible for I am immortal.She says "Well it happens to be...I'm the Twilight Princess!"She says cackling evily,which by the way caught Salieo's attention bringing him to his senses.He then bowed down and said "I am at your service,my lady.Your wish"he then looks up "Is my command"If a task is too difficult,I shant rest until completed,If a task to narrow,I shall complete it.If thine wishes to express thine anger on me,I shall obey."She then says "Wow,you must really be loyal."Salieo then says "I was spoken of in the Ikaten Prophecy." "All family members are loyal"He adds.Midna asks "Then if you're loyal,could you go find me something to drink?"He says "Straight away!"He then points in the air and dashes off to the kitchen,which by the way was quite huge.He then asked the princess "All I seem to have is Dark Matter--" she interrupts him and knocks him out of the way only to get to his fridge and consume every last vial of it."Ahhh"She says after consuming all of his Dark Matter.At that moment,Salieo felt an aluring force that told him:"You have to protect her from the dangers of this world."He says aloud "What dangers?"Midna could only look at him like he was crazy.She then says "Oh,there's something I forgot to tell you...I found a weird double-doored gate in your basement closet yesterday."Salieo then rushes down to the basment,opens the closet and is shocked to find the portal he had thought to be lost...The Gate Of Beastiality.Now this gate,it was a gate that held the ENTIRE Beastiality Clan inside of it.The ENTIRE clan.If it were to open,their world would then becomes the hosts' world.In layman's terms,they're all going to rule the world eventually taking it over.Salieo stood there and pondered "Ok,whatever happens,DO NOT open this door.Because we're all going to die."He tells her to story which takes 2 hours,by the way.After that,she says "Well,why don't we just destroy it?"He says "That'll make it worse."Nightfall is soon upon them.Salieo asks Midna "My lady,would thine care to see the city at night?"She says "Sure,why not?"They then travel to the Night Point.At the Night Point,alot of crazy stuff happens,such as robberies,and killings.But the few of the brave travel there.Salieo asks Midna "My lady,your world...what is it like in the never-ending Twilight?She says "It's beautiful...like the city."Salieo says "I have lived in this realm for over 35 years.I'm still 33 due to my age-immortality.It slows and speeds up gradually over time."He then asks her "Come on,let's go to the Bar.If the bartender asks if you're a kid,I've gotcha covered.She says "What's a bar?"Salieo replies "A place where people drink until the develop serious problems.Something to do with their "motor-skills"".She says "OK then...let's go!"Soon,they arrive at the bar,only to be hassled by a patron.He walks up to Minda and says "What are you?"The man was overly-drunk so it was hard for him to stand or talk."Are you his child?If ya are...then ya father must be stupid.This is and adult facility.The rest of the drunken patrons then surrond her and soon grab her.Salieo responds by cutting one to bits "Sypher Cut!"He cut the patron to bits & pieces which warned the other patrons to back off.He then asked her "Are you OK?"She says "Yeah...thanks for rescuing me."But can you do me a small favor?Finish off the rest of them.I don't trust them!They might tell."Salieo's eyes then glowed a dark red and he smiled evilly and said "Your wish...(He then kills them by blowing them all to bits)Is my command,my lady."They both leave the bar not knowing the Gate Of Beastiality was almost broken.Back at the estate,the gate rumbled and soon enough burst open to revive the entire Beastiality Clan.They all swarmed out destroying Salieo's estate along with the gate.Then as the final peon emerged...the King laughed and said "Foolish Ikaten...thinking he could hold me!"(Fade to black;on the way back to the estate)They arrive within site of the estate to see it has been destroyed."What happened to my house?!"Salieo exclaimed.Midna said "The gate...it burst open."Salieo then tought of a logical solution "Of course!You see,the gate was stuffed with the entire Beastiality Clan,see?The gate couldn't hold much pressure so it eventually burst into pieces relasing...the ENTIRE clan.Oh no...we're all dead."Midna smacked Salieo back to his senses and said "Think,Salieo!How did they get behind the gate in the first place?"Salieo then said "The only object that can defeat them is the Sword Of Diketsu.But it's hidden in another realm WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY underground somewhere."Midna said "Well,we're not going to win unless we find that sword."Salieo then asked "How can I win your love?" Midna replies "By impressing me.Mostly by destruction,rescuing me or proving to me YOU CAN GET THAT SWORD!"Salieo said "That realm is here on Earth...but it's a long distance to it.She says "Well then,we have to find it.Just me and you."She then felt a sincere comfort and placed her hand on his shoulder."I know you can do it,Mr.Ikaten.I believe in you."Salieo replied "You believe in me...I haven't heard those words in quite some time.Maybe it's time for me to adventure again."Midna said "With your abilities,you'll be unstopable.Besides,I read in your book that you have a hidden power inside of you.Salieo "You read my books...Of course.It's been 35 years since my hidden power has destroyed this world.If it were to reawaken...This world will fall under seige.But you can't blame me.But I've been researching a way to control it.Now,let's hurry!The Sword awaits!And with that they both sped off beyond the Warp Points.


End file.
